


A Hunt

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [15]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: While on the hunt for Simon Tabby, Jenna finds out more about Matthew when the fluffy bunny turns the lights off.





	A Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> While on the hunt for Simon Tabby, Jenna finds out more about Matthew when the fluffy bunny turns the lights off.
> 
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Spoiler on how to get Matthew's ending!

Jenna blinked when she found Matthew crouching near the doorway she coming through, going to place their food on the table. He looked like he was an exterminator or something. “Matthew?” She asked.

“Shh!” He whispered, making her shut her mouth and tiptoe over to crouch next to him.

She was a little afraid to know why she had to be quiet. Seeing him move his head and head across the kitchen, she found it cute that he was trying to find something.

“He's in there...” He said quietly.

“What?” She asked as quietly, her mind immediately going to Malix. That made her worry. How did he get in and why was he in the kitchen? Wouldn't the others have felt him or something? She remembered how fearful she had been and how she had seen Violet nearly pass out from shock and embarrassment when they met the devil.

“I lost sight of him, but I quickly followed him and cornered him in there. I know he's in there.” Matthew explained quietly.

“Matt, who's in there?” She asked, curious and confused.

“That.... fluffy killer.... thing...” He stated slowly.

Her mind repeated it and nearly laughed when she remembered what he had just described. “You mean your cute bunny doll you made me?” She asked softly, tilting her head in thought.

“Yeah, that thing---wait it's not cute!!” He burst out before covering his mouth from not whispering, getting Jenna to giggle softly at him.

“Alright... What is he doing in the kitchen then?” She asked, seeing him turn to her with a purely serious expression. Jenna knew whatever he would say would be cute and funny, but hid her amusement and willed herself to not laugh at what he said.

“I don't know.” He said.

Jenna giggled a little at the thought of a doll doing anything beside sitting there made her giggle grow as Matthew waved his arms frantically to keep her quiet. “Matt, Simon's a doll! It can't do anything.”

“You NAMED HIM?!” He said, stunned at the name.

She giggled again. “Yeah. Simon Tabby. Isn't it a cute name?” She heard him give a defeated whine before he turned back to the kitchen, trying to find Simon from where he was. She mirrored him on the opposite side, deciding to play along. “Alright, Sergeant Matthew. What's the plan of attack.” Her own childish side liked that Matthew was as childish as she was and wanted to play more.

Matthew pursed his lips. “Well, I plan to make my way through the kitchen as quietly as I can and hopefully not get stabbed.” He said.

“Aye, aye, sir.. Sound simple enough.” She nodded as he slowly slunk away, her following suit as they made their way into the kitchen, their mission finding Simon. The two looked every surface and in every cupboards for the fluffy doll. She found it amazing and a little disturbing at how serious he could be, seeing him looking with a meticulous glare. “Do all your toys get out of control like this?” She asked as she looked in a cupboard.

“No! It's just this one! I don't know why, all my other toys were okay.”

Jenna pursed her lips. “Other toys?” She saw him stop his search and nod at her.

“That's what I do: make toys. I made them for my mother all the time back in the Abyssal Plains to help her cope with her position.” He said.

“Her... position?” She blinked.

“She's the fourth wife of my birth father. Each of us have a different mother and all of them, except for Damien's, are queens. My mom, though, hates sharing, so I distracted her with toys.” He explained.

Jenna found it odd that a demon would have multiple wives, but maybe it was because she was a human that she didn't understand. At least Gina shared their mother, whereas she had a different father. She remembered acting like that whenever Gina was sad: playing with her to keep her happy. “That's like what we did for Gina growing up... She shares our mother, but... She has a different dad. Our mother loves each of us, whereas, as you probably saw, our father hates her for being around....” She paused in her search, remembering the first time she heard her father call Gina by what she was: a bastard. Her mind went to their grandfather and how he always made toys for not only them, but children all over happy. Matthew's power to make toys would have been useful to their grandfather. Shaking her head, she beamed at him, stunning him a little. “Let's keep on that mission of 'find Simon'.”

Seeing him nod, she felt like she was in a comedy mystery instead of looking for a murder weapon, they were looking for a child's toy. She giggled again, happy to be able to do this with someone beside Gina. She loved her sister, but there were times she had to act her age.

“Come on out, creepy thing...” Matthew called.

“His name's Simon.” She corrected, smiling when he ignored the correction. “Say, what do we do with him when we find him?”

“We stick him back in my pockets and... uhhh..” He paused and looked to the ground, trying to answer her question, going into thought.

She grinned a little at the hilarity of the situation. Simon Tabby was--- Her mind was interrupted by a familiar laugh. “WHAT THE?!” She started as they both scanned the room, looking for the source of the laugh.

“I knew that thing was evil!” Matthew's voice went up with each word he said, squeaking at the end as the lights went out.

“Okay, who turned off the lights?” Jenna asked, clinging to the counter she was near by. With her luck, she'd probably trip over her own feet. She lept when she heard skittering across the floor, but found herself being pushed to the ground.

“Gah-- Watch out!!” Matthew called.

Jenna found herself on the ground with a body over her. There were two hands beside her head to prevent the other person from crashing into her and crushing her.

“H-Hey, you okay, Jenna?” He asked.

“M-Matthew? Yeah, I am... How about you?” Just as she asked, she saw a hint of gold flash across Matthew's eyes as heat began to radiate off of him and the boy shook. The air was becoming tense from him. “Hey, are you okay, Matthew?”

“I-I, umm...”

“Matt?” She asked, tilting her head in utter confusion and hoping the nickname she gave him would make him answer somehow.

“S-Sorry... I... uh...” He trailed off when his eyes went completely gold for another second.

Jenna was confused when she didn't feel any heat, something she expected would happen with an incubus. That sent warning bells off in her head as she blinked when he spoke again, as if fighting his own nature.

“I... I need you to.... I need you to push me off—I, uh.. I...” Came the strained words.

“Matthew, do you need energy?” She guessed, feeling him tense and give her the answer. He did need energy. Seeing him shut his eyes and hide his golden gaze, she was lost. He didn't want her energy? Was he ashamed to? Reaching up, she wanted to help him and she secretly wanted her first kiss to be with him, surprisingly as she met his gaze with hers, her thumbs softly stroking his cheek gently, mirroring what he did to her the other day. “I wanna give you some of my energy. I want to help you and... I...” She was wondering if he could see her blush in the darkness. “I... Iwantyoutobemyfirstkiss.”

“I-I, uh... I mean, I really.. I don't...”

Jenna was aware of her heart shaking in pain, the refusal making her close her eyes against her tears as she spoke again, giving off a mask of joy. “I understand... if you don't want my energy.. But, it's yours if you want it.” The sadness was quickly replaced by heat as she looked back and saw his eye melt into a lustful one as one of his hands cupped the back of her head and brought her into a very gentle kiss. Jenna felt her heart explode with how much heat was in her first true kiss and mewled when it timidly got deeper while he brought an arm to wrap around her waist as she tangled her fingers in his curly locks.

Matthew, to her, was full of surprises, which she was growing to like a lot. As childish as he appeared to everyone, he was definitely proving himself to be a man while kissing her. He wasn't forceful, but gentle yet passionate in his kiss. She had imagined her first kiss to feel this way, but it didn't include the energy drain. The kiss ended as Matthew slowly pulled back to end the kiss and stare at her.

Jenna found herself not able to look away from his blue eyes, which were glowing in desire as he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. For a few moments, she engraved this moment into her memory as she saw he was full, yet still wanted her. Using her hands' position, she pulled him gently back into another kiss and felt him gasp against her lips before returning the kiss. Her body found itself craving Matthew: his heat, his kiss and his touch. The darkness spun around her as she tried to signal she was done before it completely took her. Her heart and mind wondered what it was that drew her to Matthew as she knew it wasn't love, but it was too strong to be lust.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I SERIOUSLY love how Ethan brought Matthew to life in both games~ He's soooo cute, but also a man!
> 
> Simon Tabby, so help me if you hurt wittle Matthew, I will make it rain pain for years!


End file.
